A Personal Interest: Book III
by Pari
Summary: As Reese and Carter's relationship starts to get serious someone getting in between. If you haven't done so yet, I recommend read Book I and Book II to better understand and follow what's happening in Book III
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Well here we go with Book III, I want to thank you guys for the great reviews, they're my Scooby Snacks. Also it might be helpful to those who haven't already to read Book I and Book II to better follow along with what's happening in Book III. Here are the links:**

**1. A Personal Interest: Book I: .net/s/7769512/1/A_Personal_Interest_Book_I  
**

**2. A Personal Interest: Book II: .net/s/7845691/1/A_Personal_Interest_Book_II  
**

* * *

**To say that she was surprised to be staring at the man who had just slid into her booth and seated himself right across from her would have been an understatement.**

**"John, what are you doing here?" Carter asked in a lowered voice as she nervously eyed their surroundings and also peered through the large window they sat in front of. "I told you that the CIA is still tailing me looking for you and now the FBI has an entire task force dedicated to finding you." John smirked as he reached over and grasped her cup of coffee and began sipping at it.**

**"I missed you," John stated casually as he sat her coffee back before her and Carter couldn't stop the small smile that graced her lips.**

**"You missed me, how can you possibly miss me when you were in my bed just an hour and a half ago," She asked but it was Finch's voice who answered her.**

**"Actually we need your help with a case Det. Carter." Finch said as he slid into the booth beside John. He sat a folder atop the table and pushed it across to Carter. Carter's face took on a serious tone as she grasped the folder, opened it and began reading. "We got a number for a Ms. Grace Hightower she's a pre-school teacher uptown at a very exclusive private school." Finch continued.**

**"Says she's here on a work Visa from Africa, you don't have much on her." Carter said as she kept reading.**

**"No, which is why we'd like for you to see what you can pull up on her?" Finch replied.**

**"I'll run her name but I doubt anything will come up, in situations like work Visa's the smallest of violations, even a parking ticket, would most likely get a work Visa revoked and get her on a one way flight back to whatever country's she's from in Africa."**

**"We were hoping you had a contact in the immigration office that might be able to find out more about Ms. Hightower like what country she's from." John finally interjected. At that moment the waitress came over to take the new guests order.**

**"What can I get you fellas," The older lady with the off gray wiry hair asked them as she handed both Reese and Finch menus.**

**"I'll just have a cup of coffee, black, please." Finch said as he handed her back the menu.**

**"I'll take a couple of steaks, medium rare, eggs sunny side up with grits and some toast." Reese answered as he handed the waitress back his menu. "Oh and some orange juice too, please." He added with a smile.**

**"Boy someone's got a big appetite." The waitress said as she threw Reese and wink.**

**"You have no idea," Carter mumbled as she took a sip from her coffee. She hadn't intended for anyone to hear her but both Reese and Finch had heard. Reese flashed as smile while Finch rolled his eyes slightly getting her meaning.**

**"Well I missed dinner I was working on some things that kept me up all night long," Reese stated as he stared directly into Carter's eyes, she squirmed in her seat a bit as a tingling sensation stroke her between her legs as she remembered the work he was referring to. "And most of the morning." He added.**

**"Well I'll put a rush on your order then," The waitress said and then walked off to place their order in the kitchen.**

**"Mr. Reese I do appreciate your dedication but I never want you forgoing eating just to work one of our cases." Finch chastised a bit as the waitress came back with his cup of Joe and Reese's OJ and then hurried off again.**

**"Oh don't worry Finch, it was a…personal project," Reese said as he took a swig from his OJ while he watched Carter's blushing face over the rim of the glass. "And I ate plenty, but it was a dessert." Carter swiftly kicked him under the table but he didn't even flinch only smiled more as he took another sip of his oj.**

**"Please Mr. Reese save the sexual innuendo for those of us who don't already know you two are doing the nasty." Finch said as he pushed his coffee away and then carefully stood from the booth and walked to the exit.**

**"Did he really just say, 'doing the nasty'?" Carter asked as she scrunched up her face and giggled; in reply Reese only raised his brows and chuckled a bit.**

**"Here you go doll," The waitress interrupted them as she placed his order on their table.**

**"Thank you," Reese said as he grabbed up the fork and began digging in.**

**"Are you really going to eat all of that?" Carter asked.**

**"Why, would you like some?" He asked as he held up a fork full of steak. Carter frowned at the slightly bloody meat as her stomach turned a bit.**

**"No thank you," She responded as she stood to leave. "I'll get back to you about this," She held up the folder. "Should I wait up for a late night visitor tonight?"**

**"Only if it's me," At his reply Carter smiled and rolled her eyes dramatically.**

**"Later," She tossed over her shoulder as she left. Reese popped another piece of meat into his mouth and chewed it as he tilted his head to the side as so to get a better view of Carter's ass as she walked off. He quickly became filled with a new kind of hunger, but shook it off because he knew he had work to do. He had to head over the private school Grace Hightower worked at and set up surveillance on her. He reached into his pocket and dialed a number and then waited a moment.**

**"Good Morning Lionel, I have a job for you. I need you to do some breaking and entering," Reese announced and then ate some of his eggs and grits while Fusco ranted for a moment. "Yes I know you're a cop Lionel that why I expect you to do this without getting caught." Reese then hung up the phone and finished his breakfast.**


	2. Chapter 2

**He had been so focused on washing his hand that he had yet to notice the other man who had exited another bath stall until he looked up at his own reflection in the mirror and nearly jumped out of his skin.**

**"Geez," Fusco exclaimed and he closed his eyes a moment to calm himself.**

**"Are you avoiding me Lionel?" Reese asked in a calm voice as he moved to the sinks and began to wash his own hands. "You don't call me and you don't pick up when I call you, have you grown bored in our relationship?" Reese teased as he looked up at Fusco's reflection; in turn Fusco rolled his eyes at the man beside him.**

**"Look I've been busy," Fusco stated as he turned to face Reese. "Man you have got some balls coming here, you do know every cop out there is looking for you right?"**

**"No they're looking for someone fitting my description, because none of them have a clear picture of me, and lucky for me my description applies to a lot of men in New York City. You did do the task I asked you to do for me earlier."**

**"Sorry but there was a murder over on 3rd, Carter took it and asked me to ride shotgun. Turned out to be a murder suicide, some guy whacked his entire family and then swallowed a bullet himself." Fusco said shaking his head, still in disbelief of what he had seen at that crime scene.**

**"Murder suicide and it took you all day to figure that out?" Reese asked his annoyance showing.**

**"No but Carter had to make a few pit stops on the way there and then more on the way back to the station. Look I'm about to take my lunch break I'll go check on that address for you now." Fusco offered but Reese had lost interest in their current conversation at hearing Carter's name.**

**"Is your partner sick? I sure hope it's not catchy because I need you on the job for the next couple of days," Reese said fishing for info about Carter but in a way as to not show true concern about her.**

**"Don't worry what she's got either isn't contagious or I'm just immune to it." Fusco said with a chuckle and seeing the baffled look in Reese's reflection he continued. "The way she's been rushing to the bathroom all day she's either got food poisoning or gotten herself knocked up, so either way I won't be catching it. I'll go look into what you asked about and I'll call you later when I have something." With that Fusco left the bathroom leaving a stunned Reese behind. After a few moments letting what Fusco had said settled in his head Reese exited the bathroom and made his way to the bull pen of the precinct. He spotted Carter seated at her desk and suddenly she looked differently to him, she had a glow he hadn't noticed before. As if feeling eyes on her Carter looked up and locked her eyes to his. Instantly her eyes widened and scanned their surrounds much as they had during their meeting at the diner earlier. She stood and began making her way to where Reese stood she stalled in her step as she notice his gaze turn from one of warmth to one of coldness. She jumped a bit startled as someone grabbed her from behind and covered her eyes with their hands. Her reflexes had her delivering a crippling elbow to her unknown assailant's ribs and then she grabbed their arm and flipped them over her shoulder. All the men in the room arched their brows and held an impressed look at Carter's moves, especially Reese. He had known she could handle herself but she still managed to surprise him with just how tough she really was. Carter took a defensive stance as she stood over her 'attacker' but her defenses crumbled as she stared down at the pain filled face of Assistant D.A. Michael Marsters.**

**"Oh Michael," Carter exclaimed as she cupped a hand over her mouth. "Oh God," She leaned down and helped him to his feet. He buckled over a bit and held his ribs. "I am so sorry."**

**"No…it's my fault," Marsters gasped out as he tried to catch his breath. "I shouldn't have surprised you like that."**

**"Are you ok Mr. Marsters?" It was Reese's voice who questioned and again Carter jumped as she felt him gently touch the small of her back. She had momentarily forgotten he was there.**

**"Yeah," Marsters replied as he looked over at the two 'partners'. "I stopped by to see if you've had lunch yet." He directed to Carter as he sat upright and leaned back against her desk a bit. Carter was at a loss for words, it had been about a month and a half since their missed date, which was the same night that she started her new relationship with John, and she had been putting off Masters advances and overall avoiding him ever since.**

**"Sorry, you're a bit late," Reese said with a playfulness in his eyes that told Carter this was probably going to turn into a pissing contest between the two men. "I was just about to take her to lunch," Reese lied and Carter arched her brow as she threw him an amused look. "But you're welcome to join us." John offered and Carter's amused face turned to one of horror.**

**"Oh, I'm sure Michael has other things he has to do and we really need to go over that case from earlier, I found some information." Carter interjected hoping that Reese's work would pull him away from his posturing and she also hoped that Marsters would take the hint and decline the offer.**

**"I've freed a couple of hours just to come see you, Lyn." Marsters said with a mischievous smile as he stared directly at Reese. Carter couldn't stop her eyes from rolling as she stared at the two men before her. "But if the case you wanted to discuss is something I shouldn't be privy to then…"**

**"Oh it's not that important, we can discuss it later tonight when I stop by your place Jos." Reese stated as he smirked at Carter. She opened her mouth to give both men a piece of her mind but quickly clamped her mouth shut again when it began to water and nausea kicked her in the stomach. She cupped her hand over her mouth and rushed to the bathroom, apologetically shoving pass people on her way.**

**"Whoa is she sick?" Marsters asked in genuine concern and he stared after Carter.**

**"It looks that way," Reese replied as his eye remained locked onto the closed door of the women's restroom. After a few moments Carter emerged through the door and Reese could see that her skin had taken on a dull coloring and looked clammy.**

**"Sorry about that," Carter apologized as she once again stood before the two men at her desk. "I think I must have eaten something that doesn't agree with my stomach. I'm gonna have to take a rain check on lunch, I think I'm actually gonna take the rest of the day off, go home, and crawl into bed." She stated as she moved to her desk and retrieved her badge and other belongings.**

**"Well would you like some company?" Marsters asked in a playful tone not really expecting Carter to take him up on his offer. Carter shot her eyes up, but she didn't look at him initially, instead she took a quick look at Reese, who was looking at Marsters with murderous intent, and then she settled her gaze on to Marsters. Under normal circumstances Reese's jealous behavior would have been amusing and sweet to Carter. However, being that she knew for a fact that Reese could kill Marsters with his bare hands probably with just his pinky finger this was quite frightening for her.**

**"No thank you, I don't think I would be much company anyway. John would you mind giving me a lift home and we can discuss that case on the way?" She asked hoping to regain Reese's attention, which worked as he rolled his eyes from Marsters, who didn't seem to notice the glaring man beside, back onto her.**

**"Sure." Reese said coolly and then returned his cold gaze to Marsters who this time noticed and frown up a bit at Reese's scrutinizing stare.**

**"Do you have a problem?" Marsters asked as he gave Reese his full attention. It was Carter who answered.**

**"No, no problem," She said as she moved around desk and grasped Reese's arm and gave it a rough squeeze that only brought a warm smile to his face as he stared down at the petite woman now standing beside him. "John likes to think of himself as a profiler, you know finding out everything there is to know about someone just by looking at them. I have told him how rude and annoying that is,"**

**"It's a hobby," Reese tossed out to Marsters who simply nodded his head at the very strange man before him.**

**"O…kay…Anyway, I hope you feel better Lyn and I will be holding you to that rain check." Marsters said as he swooped in and gave Carter a swift kiss on the cheek. "John," Marsters said with a curt nod and then turned and headed out the way he had come.**

* * *

**10 minutes later**

* * *

**"I really didn't expect you to take me home," Carter spoke from the passenger seat of her own car.**

**"I don't mind, but I do need to make a quick stop first." Reese announced as he pulled in front of a local bodega. "I'll just be a moment." He said and then exited the car. After just a few moments Reese returned. He got back behind the driver's seat and handed Carter the paper bag he held before driving off again. "That's for you." He said and Carter looked at him curiously as a slight pouty frown pursed her lips. Carter opened the bag and took a sharp intake of breath at the contents, before she clamped the bag closed again and tossed it in the back seat.**

**"I don't need that." She said as she folded her arms across her chest and stared out the passenger side window.**

**"Are you sure about that Detective?" Reese asked as he looked over at her.**

**"Yup, that pregnancy test was one of the first five I took." She stated as she gazed at him with her head tilted to the side.**

**"The 'first' five?" Reese repeated, stunned by the admission.**

**"Yeah, I've taken 12 different brands so far." She responded and he arched his brows at her, he thought either she was very thorough or in a state of denial, he wasn't sure which yet.**

**"And what did they say?"**

**"They all said the same thing." Carter said purposely being vague.**

**"Jos," He called to her softly and she sighed as she let her head fall back against the headrest and then she turned to face him.**

**"Ok…I'm pregnant but you don't have to worry about it," She said reassuringly.**

**"Oh…and who should worry about it then…Marsters?" Reese practically spat out in anger, a rage filling him at the thought of Marsters being with her.**

**"What? No! Michael and I have never been intimate. Sorry to disappoint you but this baby's yours," Carter said showing her irritation at the man seated beside her. "I was just saying you don't have to worry because I know that I can't keep this baby." After that proclamation they both got silent. It wasn't until Reese pulled the car in front of Carter's brownstone and parked it did he speak again.**

**"What's stopping you from having this baby?" He asked as he turned off the car and gazed over at her.**

**"Are you serious?" Carter asked as she threw a humorless smile at him. "How many times have you been shot at John, no…no how many times have you been shot since you've known me? And my job isn't the safest for having a baby either…"**

**"You have Taylor," Reese offered as a defense.**

**"I had him before I became a cop and he's almost a man now, and after what went down with Elias kidnapping him…I don't ever want to go through that again. Also I don't really want to raise another child alone and definitely not at my age."**

**"C'mon Jos you've got a few years yet before you'll qualify for any senior citizen discounts and you should know by now that you're not alone. You've got me and I will never let anything happen to you, Taylor, or this baby." Reese said his sincerity evident in both his eyes and his tone of voice.**

**"Are you trying to tell me that you want me to have your baby?" She asked with a slight chuckle.**

**"You already have it, it's right here," He reached over and place a gentle hand over Carter's taunt belly. "I know that this baby would be a liability with our line of work, but just knowing that it exist makes me want to protect it. I understand that the final decision is yours to make, but if we're taking a vote then I vote to keep her."**

**"Her?" Carter repeated amused. "What makes you so sure it's a girl?"**

**"It's just a gut feeling I have and my gut is never wrong." Reese stated with a smile as he stroked at her belly. Carter smiled back at him and shook her head slightly.**

**"Look John, I have to think about all of this and I mean really think about it. I can't afford to let my heart rule on this one, I have to consider what this baby's life will be like if we keep it. We both have enemies, hell you've got two of the most powerful agencies in this country looking for you, is it fair to bring a baby into our worlds?" Reese remained silent because he knew that she had legitimate reasons to worry and he decided that he would support whatever decision she made. "Did you want to come in?" She asked although she really did want to be a lone to think about things.**

**"No I still have that Hightower case I'm working." He said.**

**"Right I almost forgot…I did contact someone I know at immigrations and it turns out that Grace Hightower, whose real name is Zaria Komora, actually has amnesty, the work visa is just a cover. She's from Sierra Leone although the official papers say she's from Kenya. My contact didn't know the reasons why but someone went through a lot of trouble to conceal this Ms. Hightower or Komora's identity. The question is why, and I'll leave that one to you and Finch to answer."**

**"No wonder Finch couldn't find anything on her she's using an alias, thanks," Reese smiled. "Do you think you'll want some company later tonight?" He asked hopefully.**

**"You know that my window's always open to you, especially since you're so good at picking the lock," She teased with a wide grin. "And maybe by then I'll have come to a final decision about the baby." Carter stated and Reese nodded and then reached over, grasped her at the back of her neck, and then pulled her into a sensual kiss. The move stunned Carter because they had both agreed that such displays of affection would and should be kept behind closed doors, but she wasn't about to complain. After several intense moments John broke the kiss just as abruptly as he had started it. "Wow," Carter panted out breathlessly.**

**"Sorry," Reese apologized though he really wasn't sorry. "Just something about my woman carrying my baby, it's very sexy."**

**"Oh so I'm your woman now," Carter teased.**

**"Yes," He said with seriousness on his face that left no room for argument. His claiming words caused a sudden wave of heat to wash over Carter. "Exclusively, so you might want to pass that on to Marsters next time you see him, or I will." Carter rolled her eyes as she remembered how the two men had acted earlier.**

**"I'll see you later," She replied as she opened the passenger side door and exited the car. "And please bring the car back to me in one piece, it belongs to the department and if you get pulled I don't know you," She threw him a smirk and then walked up the steps of her brownstone. Reese sat and watched her until she disappeared behind the door. As he started the car once more he got an incoming call. He pushed on his earpiece to connect the call.**

**"Mr. Reese," Finch's voice rang out. "Did you get any news from Det. Carter?" His choice of words brought a huge grin to Reese's face and a chuckle.**

**"Yeah you can say that, but I'll tell you about it later. Right now I need you to find everything you can on a Zaria Komora." With that said Reese hurriedly disconnected the call before Finch could question him further. He then headed to the private school to set up further surveillance on Ms. Hightower.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So first let me start by saying thank you all for your awesome reviews I'm always glad for them. Also this is an emotional chapter, I wrote it over a week ago but I just kept reworking it and then adding more to it. I finally found a great place to stop it, I hope I did good... and I sincerely hope you all enjoy. ~ Pari  
**

* * *

**The Hightower-Komora case hadn't turned out the way that both Reese and Finch had anticipated. Some things that finch uncovered lead them to believe that Zaria Komora aka Grace Hightower was a political refugee who had escaped the atrocities of Sierra Leone. She was the daughter of a political family who seemed to be trying to stop the pillaging of the diamond mines and the rape and murder of the local people. Finch discovered a sleeper cell in New York with ties to Militias in Sierra Leone, and he found communications that told of an attempt that would be made on Ms. Hightower. This sleeper cell managed to grab Ms. Hightower but Reese was able to track them down at the airport where he discovered that the kidnappers were not a part of some terrorist cell. They were the survivors and the family members of the victims of the Sierra Leone civil war. They showed proof that not only was Zaria Komora's family supporters of the war, but she herself had been with some of the parties that raided the local villages and had even pulled the trigger herself to make examples of and set fear in the people. Finch was able to find rock solid evidence that confirm that Grace Hightower wasn't the victim at all. Finch referred to her as an evil monster, which was enough to get Reese to walk away as the sleeper cell forced a pleading Zaria Komora on to the plane headed back to Africa.**

* * *

**He had gotten in later than he had thought. This time he used the door since he had the keys he had to turned off and then reset the alarm. He made his usual rounds; he headed for the third door on the left at the top of the stairs.**

**"You should be in bed," John's tired voice spoke in a whisper to the young man who was still up playing video games.**

**"Oh hey John," Taylor Carter replied back as he graced the man standing in his doorway with a glance, before turning his attention back to the zombie video game he was enthralled in. This was a nightly routine, on those nights that John stayed, which was most nights. Taylor had discovered that John was spending nights within the first week, he and John had had a talk about John's intentions with his mother, and Taylor gave his approval and Carter had been none the wiser about any of it. "It's the weekend, no school tomorrow so mom lets me stay up late."**

**"Not until three in the morning. So game off after you finish that round, and I will be back to check after my shower." John stated.**

**"Ok, but don't tell mom I was up this late please." Taylor begged as he paused the game and turned to face John head on.**

**"Don't make me have to," John said with a smirk. "Game off after that round."**

**"Yeah, yeah dad," Taylor mumbled jokingly but the term struck a chord within Reese and he couldn't stop the goofy smile that spread across his face as he closed the door and made his way back up to the first door on the left, which was Carter's bedroom. He quietly opened the door and then shut it behind him. Jocelyn's bedroom would be flood with light whenever the moon was high, as it was right then. He moved to the foot of the bed where he stood and watched her sleeping form, which lay in a supine position in the bed. He let his eyes linger on her beautiful face for a moment before they moved downward to settle on and belly. Again a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. After a quick shower and another check up on Taylor, who was in bed and already asleep, John made his way back to his sleeping beauty. He gently crawled in the bed beside her and curled up into her.**

**"Mmmm," Jocelyn moaned as she pressed her backside more firmly against John's front side and grasped his strong arm which was coiled tightly around her waist. John burrowed his nose up into her thick tresses, and then took a deep breath to soak in her scent. He placed a soft kiss upon her left ear.**

**"I love you Jos," John whispered and then drifted off to a peaceful sleep.**

* * *

**Carter was having a crap day she had been late to work because he had to spend a large amount of the time she would usually use to get ready, in the bathroom vomiting. So when she got a call from Finch asking to meet her at 'their' favorite diner for lunch she wasn't in the best of moods.**

**"Thank you for meeting me Detective." Finch greeted from the booth he had been waiting at for the past 30 minutes until Carter had arrived.**

**"What's up?" She asked as she waved a waitress over. The waitress arrived with a steaming pot of coffee and a cup, which she set before Carter and filled with coffee.**

**"Did you want your usual, Jos?" The waitress asked but Carter shook her head.**

**"No thank you, Leann. I don't think I can stomach anything but the coffee this morning." Leann nodded and smiled as she walked off to see to the other patrons. "So, how can I help you today Finch? I've told you all I know on the Hightower case."**

**"No this isn't about the Hightower case, Mr. Reese closed that case last night."**

**"Really, he didn't mention…" She started but quickly stopped herself from indulging too much. "Ok so you have a new case you need help with?"**

**"Of sorts," Finch said purposely being vague as he tried to find the best way to approach the subject with Carter.**

**"Ok so who is it?" She inquired.**

**"It's Mr. Reese," Finch finally admitted and Carter suddenly became fully awake and worried.**

**"John…what…is he in some kind of danger?"**

**"No. Nothing like that at least I don't think so. His number didn't come up I've just been noticing that lately he's been acting strangely, and yesterday, every time I saw him he was…smiling." Finch stated and Carter regarded him for a moment thinking that he must have been joking but then she laughed at seeing the genuine concern on his face.**

**"You're concerned because John seems to be happy?"**

**"When have you ever seen him happy before?" Finch asked but instantly regretted it and held up a hand to Carter. "Besides those…intimate moments," He added. Her giggling continued until she noticed the two suits that had entered the diner and was heading right to where they sat. She knew that they were the goons looking for Reese but she wasn't sure if they were from the CIA or the FBI since they all dressed relatively the same way.**

**"Good morning Detective Carter," One of them greeted though she had never met with them before.**

**"Who are you?" She replied while Finch remained silent and avoided eye contact with either of the men.**

**"My name is Agent Jones and this is Agent Jovovich. We're here about rogue agent John Reese and one of our agents, Agent Snow, who is missing. We found Agent Snow's partner Agent Evans at a hotel across town dead, and we believe that Reese had something to do with it or knows something about it."**

**"Then shouldn't you be out there looking for this Reese guy, I'm not working that case anymore. Sorry but as I've already told you I can't help you," Carter stated putting on a brave front even as her mind began raising concerns about Reese's involvement.**

**"Det. Carter, we know that you've been in contact with Agent Reese and if we find out that you are helping him in any way that will be the end of your career." Agent Jones threatened.**

**"Don't you threaten me you pompous son of a bitch." Carter said in a menacing tone that had the three men before her all taking a step back. "I've already told you guys and the FBI that I'm no longer on that case. I don't know where this Mr. Reese of yours is so I can't help you. Now if you don't stop following me and harassing me I will have to file a report on you. Now please get out of my face." The two agents threw Finch a glance and in turn he again averted his eyes away, and then they exited the diner.**

**"Do you really think that was the best course of action, from what I've heard about those guys they're not people you'd want to mess around with." Finch said.**

**"They don't scare me because if they had something they wouldn't be asking for my cooperation; no they'd haul me in for an interrogation. They're all talk and just mad because they can't find their Mr. Reese. Look sorry but I have to go," She said as she placed some money on the table and stood. "And as for John being happy, just go with it and enjoy it." She said with a smile that turned to a look of confusion at the expression on Finch's face.**

**"Uhm, Detective," Finch spoke softly as he pointed at the front of her pants. Carter's eyes followed his gaze and saw that the crotch area of her pants was covered in blood. A panic filled her as she protective placed a hand over her belly.**

**"Oh God the baby," She gasped out and Finch's eyes widened as he stood and moved to her. Finch coaxed Carter to sit back down because he could tell that some sort of shock was setting in.**

**"We need an ambulance here now, and let them know there's a pregnant woman who's having internal bleeding!" Finch commanded his voice booming throughout the small diner. He stood beside a crying Carter while he held her hand and watched as the waitress followed his orders. Carter wouldn't relinquish Finch's hand when the ambulance finally arrived, and so he rode to the hospital with her and tried his best to reassure her. It wasn't until the ER nurses pried Carter away was Finch finally able to step away to call Reese.**

* * *

**"Finch, I told you that I needed this morning to myself I have some personal matters to attend to," Reese spoke out as soon as he connected the call. His attention was focused on the book he held called, 'What to expect when you're expecting…the expectant father's handbook'.**

**"I'm sorry Mr. Reese but this is important, it's about Det. Carter…there's been an accident." Finch announced and Reese dropped the book right on the floor and rushed from the book store.**

**"What happened, where is she?" Reese demanded as he rushed through the crowded side walk even though he had destination set.**

**"I…I don't kno...know," Finch stumbled over his words not sure if he should tell Reese the truth over the phone.**

**"Finch, you don't want to lie to me about this…not about her." Reese warned.**

**"I met Det. Carter this morning to discuss a…side project that I'm working on, and…John she started bleeding and she said something about being pregnant, so I got her to the hospital and called you."**

**"Where is she?" Reese asked his rage and helplessness making him feel like his skin was on fire.**

**"She's at Lincoln, not the hospital I would have chosen but it was the closest and given Carter's state I figured we needed to get her to the closest facility." Finch said but only got silence in reply. "Mr. Reese?" Finch realized that Reese had disconnected the call. "This is not going to be pretty." He mumbled to himself as he made his way to the waiting area that was just across from the room that they had taken Carter into.**

**5 mins later**

**"Finch," Reese voice filled Finch's ears and the smaller man jumped a bit in surprise at seeing Reese looming over him.**

**"Mr. Reese," Finch greeted as he stood from his seat.**

**"Where is she?"**

**"They took her in there a few minutes ago." Finch pointed to the closed door and Reese turned and hurriedly moved to the door, which he opened and entered. Finch moved behind him but stood just outside the door.**

**"Sir you can't be in here." One of the nurses stated as she grabbed Reese's arm to stop him. Reese turned to her with a deadly glare that caused the nurse to release him and stumble back a bit.**

**"I'm the father," Reese said and then moved to the left side of the bed, when grasped Carter's hand she looked up at him startled. She had been so lost in her fears and worries she hadn't paid attention to anyone else in the room, she was totally focused on praying.**

**"John," She cried out as fresh tears spilled down her face. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry."**

**"Shhh, hey you don't have anything to be sorry about." John reassured.**

**"I said that I didn't know if I wanted this baby, and whe…when I found out I was pregnant I said to God, just let me have a miscarriage and it will make it all easier. Why did I say that? I asked for this this is my fault. I didn't think that I could have this baby, there was a part of me that thought I didn't want it, but I do. I want this baby John but now I'm going to lose it." He could only close his eyes, swallow down his own tears, and tighten his grip on her hand.**

**"Ms. Carter," The young doctor who was attending to her called her and gained her attention. "Are you experiencing any pain or discomfort?"**

**"No," She answered as she shook her head slightly.**

**"Ok," The doctor then placed his hands over her belly and applied pressure. Reese quickly shot his free hand out and stilled the doctor's movements.**

**"Should you be doing that?" Reese questioned, concerned that the doctor's actions would do more harm than good.**

**"Yes sir it's a part of the examination, it won't harm the embryo if it's still viable." At those words Reese released the doctor and let him finish the exam. "Ms. Carter do you feel any pain when I put pressure here?" He pressed down and she simply shook her head no. "How about here?" He moved his hand and pushed down in another spot on her midsection and again she shook her head no. "Good," He stated and then moved to the ultrasound machine that had been brought into the room. He grabbed the tube of gel off of one of the shelves attached to the machine and moved to Carter and lifted her shirt. "This might be a bit cold," The doctor said as he squeezed the gel on her belly, he then pressed the ultrasound wand against her abdomen and moved it around, he watched the monitor closely as did John and Jocelyn.**

**"Why didn't you do this when she first got here?" Reese asked his irritation showing in his voice.**

**"Because seeing this can sometimes be upsetting to parents especially if they don't see this," The doctor tapped the screen and enlarged a image. On the screen the only thing that they were able to clearly discern was a pulsating movement. "That is your baby's heart beating." Jocelyn burst into tears of joy and John again swallowed his impending tears along with the lump that had formed in his throat as he watched the little heart beating.**

**"So the baby's ok?" Carter asked.**

**"Yes your baby is fine. I want to keep you for a little bit run a couple of tests, but I think this was a Subchorionic Hemorrhage, which is medical jargon for a small blood clot, they will usually bleed and then dissolve." **

**"Oh thank you God," Carter exclaimed as she finally rested her head back against the pillows and closed her eyes. **

**"Your friend did good getting you help so quickly, there are some things that can cause bleeding in the first trimesters of a pregnancy but the main cause is still a miscarriage, so always see a doctor when there's any bleeding. One of the nurses will come in and help you get changed into a hospital gown and them we're going to turn a few routine test, but you should be out of here in a couple of hours." The doctor said as he patted Carter's leg and then exited the room. John grasped the wipes the remaining nurse held out to him and he began to wipe away the gel that was on Carter's belly, as the nurse left them alone. Carter opened her eyes and graced him with a smile. **

**"I want our baby John, I'm just sorry it took all of this happening to make me realize how much I want her." She said and Reese smiled at her. **

**"Her, what makes you so sure it's a girl?" He teased using her earlier words against her and Carter smiled back in return. **

**"A friend of mine told me that he had a gut feeling that it's a girl, and I've come to trust his gut." She replied with a smile. Reese smiled too but his smile faded from his face as he stared at her and she bunched her brow up and frowned slightly at the lost look on his face, "What…" She started to ask him what was wrong but her words ended by his words. **

**"I thought I lost you, both of you. That can't ever happen…"He said as he placed a protective hand over her belly. "I love you Jos," He announced as he looked into her eyes, and held her gaze for a second before he continued. "I didn't plan to, didn't want to, and tried hard as hell not to, but….there it is." Carter didn't know what to say. She was so touched by what he said and also scared by it, before she could respond the nurse re-entered the room. **

**"Ms. Carter we need to get you changed and upstairs to take some tests." The nurse spoke. "She'll be upstairs for about 3 to 4 hours," The nurse directed to Reese and he released Carter's hand and answered the question her saw in her eyes. **

**"I'll be here when you're finished and then I'll take you home." He said and she inwardly sighed in relief and tossed him a smile. Reese exited the ER room and moved to the waiting room where Finch still sat. **

**"How is Det. Carter and her baby?" Finch asked from his seat as Reese took the seat right beside him. **

**"Jos is fine and so is 'our' baby," Reese replied emphasizing his claim on the baby. **

**"That's good and I suppose congratulations are also warranted." **

**"Thank you. What happened, walk me through it step by step." Reese said still unsettled by everything that happened. **

**"As I said I met with her at the usual spot, the diner, then some of your CIA buddies stopped by, questioned her about you, she told them off, they left and then…well you know the rest." Finch spat out in one breath. **

**"Snow?" Reese asked through clinched jowls. "No, an Agent Jones and Jovoich I believe, they were actually looking for Snow. Apparently someone took out Snow's partner and Snow's gone missing. Of course you're the number one suspect and since they can't get to you they came at Carter." Finch stated and then had an epiphany. "Do you think that they upset Carter and caused this?" He asked as Reese stood. **

**"I don't know but I do know that they'll never approach her again." Reese proclaimed. "Carter will be upstairs for about 4 hours, I'll be back in about an hour. Can you stay?" **

**"Of course," Finch affirmed. **

**"Thanks," Reese said and then turned to leave. **

**"Mr. Reese," Finch called out to him and Reese paused and looked over his shoulder to gaze at the smaller man. Finch had set his mouth to try to sway Reese from what he was sure would be a violent act of vengeance, but the determined look on Reese's face deterred him, so instead he said, "Be careful, you might be walking right into their hands." **

**"Don't worry Finch, they may not have any trace on my whereabouts, but I know their every move." Reese said and then walked out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: hey guys I just wanted to thank you all for the awesome reviews. I am so happy you enjoyed the story. I am currently working on the next 'Book' so I hope you stay tuned for it. ~ Pari  
**

* * *

**Agent Jones realized a moment too late that there was someone standing right behind him. Jones' partner Agent Jovovich was already on the ground clutching at his throat and gasping for air, before Agent Jones could even turn and aim his gun. "I'm trying really hard right now to keep myself from killing you, so don't." Reese warned and Agent Jones moved his hand away from his holstered gun, raised his hands and slowly turned to face his assailant. The underground parking garage, of the NYC FBI headquarters was well lit and covered with cameras, so Jones was very surprised to see that the man before him was none other than the fugitive John Reese. "Det. Jocelyn Carter of the NYC police, you don't know her do you?" Reese asked.**

**"Why is she a friend of yours?" Jones asked casually and was rewarded with a less debilitating swift blow to the throat that his partner Jovovich had received. Reese reached out to Jones who had crumbled to the ground and pulled him back up by his hair, "Ahhhrrrrrggh!" Jones yelped out in pain.**

**"Det. Jocelyn Carter of the NYC police, you don't know her do you?" Reese asked again and Agent Jones gaged his meaning and quickly shook his head.**

**"No…no, I don't know a Det. Jocelyn Carter of the NYC Police." Jones wheezed out.**

**"If you ever approach her again or if I see you or any of your goons tailing her I will find you and I will kill each and every one of you." Reese said as his lip curled up in a snarl and his eyes held a glint of rage. "You want me then 'you' come and get me. Understood?" Agent Jones simply nodded his head in agreement and Reese released him and allowed him to fall to the ground. "You should send her some thank you flowers, because the only reason I won't killed you now is because I know she wouldn't approve because she's a good cop," Reese then turned and began buttoning up his jacket as he walked off.**

* * *

** A week Later**

* * *

**"Grace," Carter contemplated the name for a moment and she bent and pulled the granola bar from the vending machine that was housed the precinct's lounge area. "Yeah I like Grace it's a nice traditional name." She nodded as she spoke into her cell.**

**"Then there's Elizabeth, Vivian, and Marilyn too." Reese tossed out other girl names as he continued taking snapshots of his latest 'number'.**

**"Hmm," She mumbled out as she opened her snack and took a bite. "Those are nice too, and are there any other actresses you want to name our daughter after?" Carter asked as she finally noticed a theme to the names Reese had spent the last half hour spouting out to her. She could hear him chuckle over the phone and it brought a broad smile to her face. "Have you thought of any boy names?"**

**"Don't need too," He stated as he focused his camera on the female who suddenly appeared beside the man he had been tailing.**

**"Riight, because according to you we're having a girl," Carter finished for him. "What in the world?" She gasped out as she made her way back to her desk. Her outburst got Reese's full attention.**

**"What's wrong?" He asked with concern in his tone.**

**"Oh, uhm nothing…there's just a huge bouquet of tulips on my desk."**

**"Who are they from?" Reese questioned further even as he calmed and focused back on the job at hand.**

**"Agent Jones," She replied perplexed. "It's a thank you for helping them with their investigation." Her words made Reese smile.**

**"Well that was thoughtful of Agent Jones."**

**"Yeah but I didn't help him in fact I told him to stay out of my face. So why would he…John did you go after him?" Carter asked as she lowered her voice.**

**"I'm torn between Elizabeth Reese Carter and Vivian Reese Carter…hmm I guess either would work." Reese said ignoring Carter's question.**

**"I like Vivian Reese Carter better," She responded with a smile. Carter knew that Reese had no intentions of answering her question about Jones and she really didn't care enough to push the issue.**

**"Good now that that's settled when are we going to tell Taylor he's going to have a baby sister?"**

**"Uhhhnnn," Carter scrunched up her face at the thought of having such a conversation with her teenage son. "I figured in a couple of month he'll figure it out himself." Again she heard him chuckle.**

**"What are you afraid of Joss?"**

**"I don't know if I'm ready to talk about where babies come from with Taylor." She said and Reese had to pause a moment to tell whether she was serious or not. He smirked at the fact that she honestly thought her 15 year old son didn't know about the birds and the bees.**

**"Joss I promise you Taylor will not be shocked to hear about sex. Although he'll probably be horrified to learn that you're having sex," He teased. "But if he has questions about sex then I'll talk with him."**

**"You will?" Carter asked as her heart filled with a newfound joy at the thought of John being there in such a way for her son. She was also relieved that she herself wouldn't have to have that talk with Taylor. "Thank you."**

**"No need to thank me, I'm a wolf who will always take care of his pack. You, Taylor, and Vivian are my pack now. Your lunch break is over Detective,"**

**"So it is," Carter concurred as she looked at her watch. "See you later?" She asked even though she knew she didn't have to since Reese had practically moved into her brownstone, sneaking in at night and leaving in the wee hours during the week days.**

**"Yeah and I'll bring dinner, how does Italian sound?"**

**"Sounds like I don't have to cook." She joked with a huge smile.**

**"Later," Reese said and then ended the call.**

**"Later," Carter sighed out as she closed her phone and seated herself at her desk. She found herself hurrying through the reports she had to typing up while looking forward to an evening at home with her 'family'.**

**Fin  
**


End file.
